


Someone to Call Upon

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: their sweet, little family [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Royal Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: Juliette watched silently in amazement as the creation came to life. She sat back on her heels as Belle held up the flower crown to see how sturdy it was. The queen then turned, smiling at Juliette. “There,” Belle placed the crown on her head. “Princess Juliette, of the Garden,” she gestured dramatically toward the sun kissed florals surrounding them. Juliette beamed pridefully, feeling a great deal of importance. She climbed off of the bench, walking toward the center of the patio and in front of her mother, facing her with a big smile.Belle, Adam, and their sweet, little family.





	Someone to Call Upon

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from poem "Family" by David Harris
> 
> I've loved writing this and I don't really know how it became as long as it is but I hope you enjoy the ultra adorable fluff that Belle and Adam's family is!

The king made his way down the stairs, wearing his high brown boots and ready to set out on his trek outside and around to the stables. Just before he exited the castle, he heard a familiar sound of fast-clicking shoes running toward him. Sure enough, when he turned around, he found his young daughters approaching with full excitement.   
“Where are you going father?” His oldest daughter, Renée, asked inquisitively. Adam chuckled, his hands casually in his coat pockets.   
“I was going to the stables, are the pair of you wishing to join me?” The little princesses’ eyes glowed with excitement.   
“Yes! We are! Come on, Juliette!” Renée took her sister’s hand in hers and looked up at her father diligently. “Let’s go!” Adam beamed at them both, turning on his heel and finally heading out on his mission.   
“Father!” Renée exclaimed, reaching for Adam’s hand and letting go of Juliette’s. “We have a name for the new baby!” Juliette began watching the ground very closely, planning to pluck up every flower she passed by, significantly increasing the length of the walk. Adam noticed this and turned around, picking her up to save time.   
“Come here, Juliette.” He said as she willingly let him scoop her into his arms and set her on his hip. “Have you?” Adam responded to Renée. “What is it?”   
“Gwenevere!” Renée shouted, clearly proud of herself.   
“New baby!” Juliette followed while playing with the flowers she’d managed to pick up before her mission was compromised by her father. Adam laughed at Juliette’s contribution.   
“Gwenevere, hm? That is a lovely name. Where did you find it?”   
“It’s in the book mother is reading to us,” Renée answered matter-of-factually. Adam suspected he knew the book his daughter was referring to, but he decided to ask his wife later on. Juliette began to fuss, wanting to walk on her own. Adam obliged, setting her down but keeping her hand in his. Renée, too, felt a need to be freer than she already was, dropping her father’s hand and running ahead, trailing a butterfly that began to cross their path.   
“Well, that’s a good name. And what if the new baby is a boy?”   
“A boy?” Renée turned in genuine confusion, letting the butterfly escape her attention. Once Adam and Juliette reached her, she walked beside him, stuffing her hands in her little dress coat, just as her father had done with his free hand.   
“Yes, I know you have only ever had a sister, darling, but this new little one could be a brother.” Renée crinkled her eyebrows.   
“But I don’t want a brother...” Renée said dejectedly. Adam laughed at her reaction.   
“Well then for the baby’s sake, I hope it is a girl.”  
The trio reached the stables, and more importantly, reached Belle. The two princesses ran toward her at full speed. Adam walked slower, beaming at his girls. Belle couldn’t pick up Juliette due to the size of her pregnant belly, but she squatted down to talk to them at eye level.   
“Hello my darlings, what a surprise!” She looked up as Adam approached.   
“They were far too excited to pass up a walk to the stables,” Adam joked. He reached out his hands to help Belle stand up straight again, then pulled her closer and kissed her- a quick peck, since he knew the girls would take no part in seeing such affection.   
“Renée, why don’t you tell your mother what you and Juliette came up with?”   
“Oh yes! We are going to name the baby Gwenevere.” Belle laughed, finding it sweet that her daughters had thought of a name at all.   
“That’s a good name, did you get that from the book?” Belle inquired.   
“Yes!” Just then one of the older stable boys appeared, planning to brush a horse but stopped when he noticed the royal family. He bowed, taking off his straw hat and giving a sweet smile.  
“Your highnesses,” he said.   
“Hello Gabriel! How are you today?” Belle said, turning her attention to the scrawny boy with black curly locks for hair. She’d spent enough time in the stables with the horses to get to know most of the stable staff.   
“Just fine, thank you Madame,” Gabriel nodded his head. He then noticed the princesses curiously observing the horse that he was planning to groom. “Would the princesses be interested in meeting the horse?” He asked the king and queen cautiously, gesturing to the steed.   
“Yes, that would be fine,” Adam smiled. “Girls, this is Gabriel. Stay with him and mind his rules about the horse, understand?” The princesses nodded excitedly, probably not hearing much of what their father said. Gabriel took a step back and gestured for the girls to follow him toward the large, black, gentle giant.   
Adam turned to Belle as the three became occupied by the horse.   
“Gwenevere, huh?” He asked with a sly smile. Belle looked up and returned a chuckle, knowing she’d been caught.   
“Alright, so I’m reading Gwenevere and Lancelot to them!” He laughed, remembering a simpler time when Belle gave him grief for reading the supposed romance novel. “It really isn’t a bad name,” Belle said, laying a hand on her belly.   
“It’s not. They had no suggestions for if it were a boy, though. Renée was adamant that this one would be another girl.”   
“Well, given our streak, it probably is. But maybe we’ll be fortunate enough to have a boy before we’re grey,” Belle retorted sarcastically. Adam and Belle loved their daughters more than anything, but they both always wanted a son. Adam put his hand on her belly endearingly.   
“Maybe,” he smiled.

 

\----

  
  
“So,” Adam inquired, beginning to step deeper into the stables. “How’s Philippe?” Belle followed Adam to one of the stalls, not far from Gabriel and the princesses. The white horse calmly stood in his stall, beginning to nod his head excitedly when he noticed Belle approaching. Belle sweetly stroked his long nose and smiled at him.   
“He’s well. Just turned 14, a very healthy boy,” Belle said pridefully holding his face. Adam grinned and pet the side of Philippe’s head. The horse whinnied at all the attention. “I remember when Papa first brought him home. I was 18, our first farm horse, Pascal, had just died. It had only been a week,” Belle chuckled, “and Papa came home with this scrawny little white horse.” The pair giggled at Philippe’s expense. “It took him a while to get used to everything, but,” Belle pet his long face again. “He’s proven his worth,” she joked, kissing his snout fondly.   
“I’d certainly say so,” Adam said. “He brought your father here in the first place. We owe it all to him getting lost in the woods, don’t we?” Adam ruffled the horse’s hair playfully. Philippe snorted and stepped back in retaliation at the clearly patronizing behavior. Adam and him had a bit of a childish relationship, almost as though they were always competing to impress Belle.   
  
“Father! I want to ride the horse!” Renée exclaimed, running over to her parents. “I want to ride the horse, but Gabriel said I have to ask you.” Adam looked over at the horse that Gabriel was tending to. Gabriel was still kneeling down and entertaining Juliette with all his apparently fascinating grooming tools. Renée began tugging at her father’s hand, pulling him toward the horse to force him to make a decision. “I want to ride him!”   
“Darling I think this horse might be a bit big for you to ride yourself,” Belle said, walking beside her husband.   
“But mother!” The princess whined.  
“Now, now, Renée. Is this how we behave around the staff?” Adam asked in a low, authoritative tone, nodding his head toward Gabriel whose back was still facing them. Renée tried to calm herself, but still had a frustrated scowl on her face. Adam smirked at Belle and then squatted down to Renée. “What if you ride the horse with me?” The little princess perked up instantly. A huge grin crossed her face, and she began bouncing up and down.   
“Yes! Yes! Let’s go, father!” The king laughed, standing up.   
“Gabriel, is he ready for a ride?” The stable boy jolted to his feet quickly, spinning around at the sound of the king’s call. 

“Oh, of course, your highness. I will saddle him for you,” the stable boy bowed and hastily ran off to a back room of the stables. Juliette wandered over to her parents, toddling right into her father’s arms once more.   
“Sorry I brought the little one, I know you like your time with the horses.” Adam said, turning to Belle while Renée bounced around the tall, black steed excitedly.   
“No, no! It’s perfectly alright,” Belle held out her arms for her younger daughter, taking her and sitting her on Belle’s belly. “We shall have our own fun while father and Ren go ride, won’t we, my love?” Juliette nodded happily.   
Adam chuckled and kissed the princess on the head. Gabriel came out of the back room carrying a large leather saddle in his arms. Adam followed him toward the horse.   
“Renée, darling, come here,” the king knelt down as the princess walked toward him. “Are you excited to ride the horse? You’ll be sitting in front, so it’ll be your job to tell us where we’re going. It’s a rather important job.” Renée made a serious face, ready to accept her task at hand. Adam chuckled and stood, thanking Gabriel and stepping his foot into the stirrup, climbing up and swinging his leg over the horse. Gabriel then picked up Renée and lifted her up into Adam’s arms and onto the horse, seated in front of him. The princess bounced in her seat, overjoyed to be so high up.   
“Careful, Renée. You have to sit still so you don’t scare him,” Belle said, playfully toying with the princess’s foot that, of course, did not reach the stirrup. Adam chuckled, pulling the reins over the horse’s head and getting ready for the ride.   
“Alright, mother,” Renée said obediently, tracing the leather of the saddle with her finger.   
“We won’t be long,” Adam said, reaching his hand down to take Belle’s. Once she gave it to him, he bent down and kissed her hand, then tenderly placed his hand on Juliette’s head for a moment.   
“Bye bye!” Juliette said, waving frantically at the pair on the horse.   
“Goodbye, darlings,” Adam said, grinning. “Ready, Renée?” The princess nodded excitedly, gripping the rein that her father had a hold of. The king gave one more smile to Belle, then kicked the sides of the horse, signaling the black steed to walk out of the stables. Belle carried Juliette, slowly following the horse until its trot became a gallop as the king and little heiress got farther and farther from the castle grounds.   
The queen set down Juliette, a bit awkwardly since she couldn’t bend down far.   
“What would you like to do, my love?” Belle led Juliette by the hand out of the stables and into the garden courtyard. The sun was shining brightly, it was May, and the heat was beginning to creep into the lives of the people of France. Belle sat down on a bench, letting Juliette wander to the flowers next to the patio area. The quiet little princess held a handful of small daisies in her hand, walking over to her mother and reaching the flowers up to her. “Look what you’ve found!” Belle said, organizing the flowers into a miniature bouquet. “These are called daisies.” Belle enunciated ‘daisies’ in the hopes that her daughter would repeat the new word.   
“Dazzy,” Juliette muttered, taking the flowers back from her mother. Belle chuckled, fixing Juliette’s light brunette hair, not as dark as her own, and tucking it behind her ear.   
“Very good!” Juliette walked back to the garden, only to return with even more in her hands. “Do you know what you can do with these?” Belle asked, holding out her hand to take the bouquet from the little girl. Belle put the stack on the bench next to her and began toying at one of them. Juliette climbed up onto the bench, careful not to touch the daisies. The princess stood on her knees on the bench, leaning her hands on her mother’s shoulder and watching her handiwork with the flowers.   
“You can use your fingers to create a hole in the stem, then you thread the next stem through the hole.” Belle explained, slowly forming a crown of flowers with each daisy. Juliette watched silently in amazement as the creation came to life. She sat back on her heels as Belle held up the flower crown to see how sturdy it was. The queen then turned, smiling at Juliette. “There,” Belle placed the crown on her head. “Princess Juliette, of the Garden,” she gestured dramatically toward the sun kissed florals surrounding them. Juliette beamed pridefully, feeling a great deal of importance. She climbed off of the bench, walking toward the center of the patio and in front of her mother, facing her with a big smile. “Absolutely beautiful!” Belle held out her arms, and Juliette ran back to her. The princess didn’t hug Belle so much as she hugged Belle’s belly, but Belle still wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head.   
“Is the baby there?” Juliette suddenly pondered, keeping her little hand on her mother. Belle nodded, placing a hand over Juliette’s.   
“Yes, you were there once too.” Belle chuckled at the look of confusion she knew would cross her daughter’s face.   
“I can’t fit,” Juliette tried to reason.   
“You can’t now,” Belle laughed. “But you were much smaller at first. Then you grew, and look at you now! You’ll be five tomorrow, love.” Juliette nodded and grinned, eyes finally shifting up to Belle.   
“My birthday!” The queen chuckled and caressed the shy princess’s face sweetly.   
“Yes! And soon after, there’ll be a birthday for the new baby.”   
“When?”  
“Not sure,” Belle said, leaning back a bit and resting an arm over her belly. “It will be soon, though,” she laughed hopefully.   
“New sister?” Juliette continued her questions. Belle loved it; her shy little daughter rarely was as inquisitive as her precocious big sister.    
“It could be, or it could be a little brother, too.”   
“Renée said it’s a sister,” Juliette said, climbing onto the bench, using her mother’s arm for assistance.   
“Renée just has wishful thinking, I think.” Belle put an arm behind Juliette, palm down on the bench on the other side of her.   
“It can be a brother...” Juliette said, thoughtfully looking out at the garden, her flower crown tilting as she looked up.   
“Yeah? That would be fun, huh?” Belle adjusted the daisies.   
“What can we name him?”   
“I don’t know,” Belle said, looking out toward the garden as well. “Your father and I have one name in mind, maybe grandfather’s name.”   
“You call him grandfather?” Juliette asked confusedly. Belle laughed, not realizing Renée and Juliette didn’t actually know their grandfather’s name.   
“No, no, grandfather’s name is Maurice. We’d call him Maurice,” she chuckled.   
“Reese,” Juliette responded.   
“Reese,” Belle repeated. “Yeah!” Juliette clapped her hands together, satisfied with herself. “Why don’t we head back home, hm? We can wait for father and Renée there.” Belle stood up, and Juliette hopped off of the bench and reached up her hand, knowing Belle would want to hold it. The two royal ladies slowly made their way to castle, the sun was just beginning to go down; dinner would be ready soon.   
  


\----

  
“Your highnesses, good evening!” Lumiére said, bowing to Renée and Juliette who had just finished dinner and were being escorted to bed by their governess, Colette.   
“Good evening, Lumiére!” Renée replied, trying to sound much older than she was. Her squeaky voice gave her away, though, and Lumiére tittered at her efforts.   
“Did you have a lovely dinner, ladies?”   
“Yes! There was soup, and beef! And lots of vegetables, which weren’t that good.” Lumiére smirked in response. “Where are Sebastian and Xavier?”   
Lumiére had two sons of his own. they often found themselves playing with the princesses throughout the day.   
“Ah, they have retired to the sleeping quarters for the night. But! They will join you tomorrow in the courtyard for this little princess’s birthday celebration!” He pointed his finger at Juliette playfully. Juliette smiled, liking the attention but not knowing what to say. “Do we have a deal?” Lumiére bent down and reached out his hand to shake Renée’s. The princess reciprocated, giggling at the advisor’s eccentric and spunky behavior.

“Deal!” Renée exclaimed, feeling like she’d just made some sort of official gentleman’s agreement. She loved Lumiére dearly, he was much more fun to be around compared to how every other servant tended to treat her and her sister.

“And now, Juliette, what about you, eh? A lovely dinner?” The younger princess nodded, grinning but once again recoiling behind Renée. She quite literally found herself in her sister’s shadow, often on her own accord. The king’s advisor chuckled, seeing her shy behavior mirrored in his own eldest son, who was the same age as Juliette. “Well, ladies, I should go. Forgive me for interrupting, Colette.” He nodded his head toward her, she curtsied to him, given his status among the staff. He was the Head of the Household, taking over after Cogsworth retired from the position. Now, Cogsworth just bumbled around the castle telling people what to do for free. 

“Sweet dreams for you, your highnesses,” he bowed to the girls. Renée curtsied, she’d been learning from Colette on the proper technique. Juliette attempted a curtsy, but she more or less just gripped the skirt of her dress and bent down for a moment. Lumiére chuckled and stepped away, off to attend to the evening tasks of the castle. Mainly just to ensure that everyone else was taking care of things, so he didn’t have to.   


  
\----

 

“I’m not tired, Colette.”   
“Well of course not, you must dress into your nightgown first.” The governess said, quite accustomed to persuading the talkative princess. She pulled out a small white nightgown from the tall wooden wardrobe that was painted a soft turquoise color, with golden trim, of course. “Come along, don’t wake your sister.” Juliette had fallen asleep on Renée’s bed, still in her dress. Colette would carry her to her own room once Renée was settled. The elder princess quieted herself, stepping toward Colette who was sitting on her heels on the ground with the nightgown in her lap. “Turn around, I’ll untie your dress.” Colette began undoing the lace backing of the little pink gown. She then took off the dress and put on the nightgown. Renée immediately ran to her bed, climbing up into it, hastily yet carefully, in order to not wake Juliette. “I’ll tell your mother and father you’re going to sleep, they’ll come say goodnight to you.” Colette whispered, sweetly patting Renée’s head. “Goodnight, Ren.”   
“Goodnight, Colette!” Renée said in a loud whisper, still not waking Juliette. The governess smiled, walking around to the other side of the bed and scooping the younger princess onto her shoulder. She then blew out the candle on Renée’s nightstand and exited the room, following the light through the doorway, and finally closing the door behind her, leaving the heiress in the dark.   
As one could guess, Renée was very good at being left to her own devices. Her mind ran wilder as her tiredness grew. She stared blankly in front of her. All that could be seen was a vast expanse of darkness. She strained for her window, where slight moonlight was beginning to creep in. Slowly but surely her eyes adjusted to the scene. Eventually, moonlight filled her room; it no longer embodied a dark blanket but was instead painted with a soft, and quite appropriately named, midnight blue. Renée sat up, expecting her parents to come in shortly to adorn her with kisses and sweet wishes for a good rest.   
No such event occurred, though. Renée sat in the silence, hearing only the ticking of the clock beside her bed. The princess did not have a large concept of time, but she certainly knew it had been longer than usual for her parents. She slouched back flat into her bed, staring restlessly at the ceiling of her canopy. There were golden florals embroidered in it, they were barely visible reflecting in the moonlight. Renée’s eyelids started to become heavy, they closed for a moment. She opened them, fighting the urge to let herself drift into a dream. The floral embroidery above her began to swirl and become fuzzy in her tired state. She tilted her head but it was no use; the real world was fading as a wave of dreams encompassed her. Her eyes fluttered shut, now too weak to open again. Slowly she fell deeper into her pillow, swimming off into a restful dreamscape that only a precocious little princess could envision.   
  


\----

 

“Time to wake up, Renée!” Colette said, quite cheerfully for the early hour it must’ve been. Renée opened her eyes, feeling rested but equally feeling like she’d just closed her eyes five minutes prior. Juliette was standing groggily in the middle of the room, Colette had woken her first. The elder princess sat up, rubbing her eyes.   
“Hi, Juliette,” she said, waving her little sister toward her. She stepped forward, but Colette interjected, reaching out a hand to Renée.   
“Come along, Renée. You need to get dressed now!” The princess confusedly slipped off the edge of her bed and pulled the nightgown off of herself, allowing Colette to follow the action by slipping a purple play dress over her head.   
“Why do we have to get up so quickly?” Renée muttered, a bit grumpy because of her governess’s hasty behavior. Juliette continued her trek toward her sister when Colette turned back for a brush. “Good morning, Juliette,” Renée said, wrapping her arms around her sister.   
“Birthday...” the princess muttered in her sister’s embrace.   
“Oh! Colette, it’s Juliette’s birthday! Happy birthday Juliette!!” Renée squeezed her tighter. Her sister was quite used to Renée’s over expression of, well, all of her emotions, so she just smiled and accepted it.   
“I know! I wished her a happy birthday when I woke her.” Colette smiled, walking back toward the girls. “Now, we need to finish getting ready. There’s someone you need to meet, your highnesses.” Colette said, kneeling down to brush out Renée’s brunette hair.   
“Who? Another countess? A knight!?” Renée suggested excitedly, thinking of all the knights of the Roundtable. She was very invested in the book her mother had been reading to her. Colette laughed at the suggestion, turning Renée around and beginning a quick french braid down the middle of her head.   
“Much more important than either of those,” the governess smiled.   
“Do you know, Juliette?” Renée turned her head to her for a moment, but Colette turned it back, still finishing the braid. Juliette shook her head, her little pigtails bouncing with the movement. “Who could it be?” Renée continued, determined to figure out this mystery before she’d be brought downstairs.   
“Come along,” Colette stood, holding both her hands out for either princess to hold them. “I’ll show you.”   
The princesses were led down the staircase and through a corridor of the castle they didn’t visit all too often.   
“Why are we meeting the guest here? Don’t we meet the guests in the foyer?” Renée said, quite proud of her knowledge.   
“Not this one,” Colette grinned, barely containing her obvious excitement. A guard stood outside one of the doors. He smiled and bowed upon seeing the princesses; treatment the pair was quite used to. Colette let go of their hands, placing hers on their backs, guiding them forward as the guard slowly opened the door.   
Once inside, the princesses saw what they least expected. Their mother and father were both sitting up on a bed, but their father got up when he saw them. Belle stayed in the bed, cradling something closely in her arms. She looked exhausted, like she hadn’t slept all night, but nevertheless incredibly happy.   
“Good morning, girls,” Adam greeted joyfully. He, too, had the same combination of sleep depravity and pure joy on his face. He knelt down and hugged the pair of them at the same time, then kissed both their heads. “And a very happy birthday to you, Juliette.” He gave her another kiss, this one on her cheek. “You’re five now, quite the young lady,” he winked. Juliette smiled, feeling bashful.   
“Father, Colette said there was someone to meet,” Renée said, attempting to get to the bottom of her early morning mystery. The king gave her a great smile, and looked up at Colette who was standing in the doorway.   
“Indeed, we do have someone for you to meet.” He stood, lifting Juliette onto the bed and then Renée. He walked back to his seat next to Belle, the girls crawled toward her. Colette grinned and closed the door, leaving the family alone.   
When Renée got closer, she finally saw what her mother was holding in her arms.   
“Hello, darlings,” Belle said sweetly.   
“Hello, mother,” Renée said, her eyes shifting up to Belle’s for a moment but quickly returning to what she was holding.   
“Girls,” Adam picked up Juliette and sat her on his lap, facing Belle. “This is your new baby brother.”   
“Our brother?” Renée said, astonished at how small the baby was.   
“Reese!” Juliette exclaimed. Belle chuckled, caressing the princess’s cheek.   
“Yes, Juliette! His name is Maurice,” she grinned fondly, looking down at the little one.  
“Maurice? I like that name,” Renée said, smiling thoughtfully.   
“It’s your grandfather’s name,” Adam responded, rubbing Juliette’s back.   
“Grandfather’s name isn’t ‘grandfather’?” Renée asked confusedly. Her parents just laughed.   
“Is it his birthday?” Juliette asked.   
“It is, you have the same birthday, darling! Are you okay sharing your birthday with your brother?” Belle asked, rocking the infant. Juliette thought about it for a moment, and then nodded excitedly, edging off of her father’s lap and sitting closer to the baby.   
“Happy birthday, Reese,” Juliette said, patting the blanket wrapped around the baby. Belle beamed at her daughter, her and Adam shared a rather proud parent moment.   
“Does he do anything?” Renée asked after about three seconds of silence.   
“Not yet, Renée. He has to learn how to do everything,” Adam replied.   
“I’ll teach him everything,” Renée said, clearly ready to raise her brother by herself. “All the important stuff, like riding horses and sneaking food away from the kitchen when Mrs. Potts is not looking.”   
“Renée!” Belle scolded, but let out a laugh in her amusement, so it was not very effective.   
“I’m sure you’ll have plenty to show him, Renée,” Adam patted her shoulder reassuringly.   
“Are you alright with having a brother now?” Belle asked, looking down at the baby who was stirring awake once again. Renée thought about it, as though there was an actual option to say she didn’t want her brother.   
“Yes,” she finally concluded. “I think he’ll be a good brother,” she smiled at him, then turned to Juliette. “We have a brother!” Renée cupped her hands around her mouth, as if to divulge a secret, “now we can show him all our secret hideouts,” she whispered rather loudly. Belle and Adam smirked at each other. The little princesses continued to inquire about the new prince, and their parents were happy to inform. The royal family spent most of the morning in that room, soaking up all the joy they could from the newest little member of their family. 

 

\----

 

Belle slowly rolled over, waking up to the sound of little Maurice crying. The girls had since left to be cared for by Colette, but Adam and Belle stayed to try and catch up on their never-ending lack of sleep. When Belle’s groggy vision cleared, she saw the small newborn laying on her husband’s chest, who was fast asleep. Adam’s large hand was resting on the baby’s back. Belle felt tears fill her eyes- no sight made her happier than seeing her husband be a father, especially how sweet he was with them as babies. The infant’s cries began to increase, and it slowly woke up the king himself.   
“Think he’s hungry,” Belle whispered to Adam as he began to blink awake. Adam slowly sat up and placed his other hand on his son’s head, cradling him back so he could pass the upset newborn to his mother. Belle adjusted herself before taking the baby in her arm and allowing the child to breastfeed. Adam turned on his side to admire his now happy son, adjusting the cloth around his neck. He then relaxed his head to the side and closed his eyes.   
“I think Juliette will be a good older sister,” Belle said in a low voice to her sleepy husband. “Perhaps it will bring her out of Renée’s shadow, having someone to look after.” 

“I agree,” the king said, blinking his eyes in an effort to keep them open. “I feel badly we won’t be able to do much for her birthday today. Don’t want her thinking we’ve forgotten her.” 

“Perhaps the girls could join Lumiére’s boys.” 

“Oh, yes, Lumiére did mention they’d do something for her in the courtyard.” Adam said, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to think in his tired state. “We could have a late dinner for her, just the family,” he added on, staring forward and resting his hand on his wife’s leg. Little Maurice seemed to be finished eating, so Belle placed the newborn on her shoulder. 

“Sounds wonderful,” Belle said, patting Maurice’s back. His little head turned to the side and he stared blankly up at his father, both of them had striking blue eyes. Adam looked sweetly at his son, stroking the back of his head gently with his hand.   
“Maurice,” he said fondly. “I’m glad we chose this name for him.”   
“Papa will cry when we tell him what we’ve named him,” Belle giggled, now stroking the baby’s back. Adam laughed as well, continuing to look at his son who was clearly trying very hard to take in the whole world.   
“He absolutely will,” the king replied. He leaned over and kissed Maurice on the head, laying his arm across Belle and resting his head on the headboard of the bed. He could so very easily look at his son forever in that moment.

  
\----

  
There was a gentle knock at the door, Adam opened it quietly and grinned. It was Belle’s father, Maurice, who was there, anxious to meet his newest grandchild. Adam moved to the side to reveal Belle sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling the baby in her arms. Maurice smiled his proud father smile that he so often gave to Belle and Adam.   
Belle stood up and walked slowly to Maurice, who had stepped in, Adam having closed the door behind him.   
“Papa,” Belle said, “this is our son.” Maurice gasped in excitement, nearly as happy as they were for a prince in the castle. Maurice affectionately put a hand to his daughter’s cheek, then pressed a hand to his son-in-law’s arm, feeling so much love for the two of them. The young king and queen smiled at each other, and then Belle gently placed the baby in his grandfather’s arms. Maurice was overjoyed to hold the baby, ever so slightly rocking him back and forth.   
“What have you named him?” The grandfather asked, eagerly looking back and forth between the two parents. Belle looked at Adam, as if asking him to say it. The king put a hand on his father-in-law’s shoulder.   
“His name is Maurice,” he smiled. The old man’s eyes widened, he froze, suddenly so overcome with emotion.   
“Maurice?” He questioned, first at Adam, and then to his daughter. Belle nodded happily. Adam put a hand around his wife’s waist, pulling her closer to his side. Maurice’s eyes began to well up, the happiest of tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at his little grandson, fidgeting to find comfort in the old man’s arms.   
“I’m... I’m so touched...I...” he said, gently caressing little Maurice’s head.   
“You mean everything to us,” Adam said. “The least we could do is give our son a name of honor.” Maurice looked up at his son-in-law and put an arm around him, half-hugging him, careful not to disrupt the baby in his arm. 

“Thank you, so much.”   
“Of course, papa,” Belle said, feeling overwhelmed and leaning in to kiss her father on the cheek.  
The three of them looked down at the little baby, who’d begun to coo and stretch his fingers out. 

“We are having a dinner tonight, to celebrate Juliette’s birthday, and also little Maurice,” Adam grinned at the infant. “Can you join us?” He asked, subconsciously giving his finger to the baby for him to grab it.  

“Oh, of course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Maurice beamed, smiling at the pair of them and placing the baby back in Belle’s arms. 

“It’ll be late,” Belle said, adjusting her son in place. “And don’t worry about dressing very nice.”

“Yes, it’s just family,” Adam grinned. Having pride in his own family was not something he’d ever thought he’d truly be able to feel before he met Belle. He had no idea he had the capacity to love anyone as much as he loved them. 

“Wonderful,” Maurice smiled. “I’ll leave you two to tend to uh, little Maurice here.” One could hear the absolute humble pride in his voice. No matter what he could do for Belle and Adam, he never would’ve thought to have a prince of France named after him. His name would live on royally for the rest of France’s days, it was too much for the old man to comprehend. “See you tonight,” he said happily, having one last look at the young family before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. 

“I guess I’d better find something decent to wear,” Belle said, lifting the baby to Adam’s arms. 

“Well, not really. You said it yourself, we don’t have to dress nice,” the king said, looking down at the little boy in his arms. 

“I’m not going to wear a formal ball gown,” Belle jested, sitting back down on the bed, slowly. “But I can’t wear this,” she gestured toward the simple nightgown she’d put on after giving birth. “I would like to dress a little nicer than sleep attire,” she smirked. 

“Fair point,” Adam sat down next to her. “Will you be alright for this evening? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable…” 

“I’ll be uncomfortable for the next few weeks, no matter what I’m doing, that’s just a part of it,” she shrugged as though what she’d done early that morning was a walk in the garden. “But if I have to do anything, it’d be having dinner with all of you.” Belle’s eyes fondly fell on Maurice, but Adam still had his locked on Belle. He thought her to be the strongest human he’d ever known. With each pain, heartache, and trial she faced, Belle came out of it more fearless than before. 

She was Adam’s hero. 

“I love you so much, Belle.” The queen looked up; she loved him too, of course, but it came out of nowhere. She chuckled at his dumb love-struck face. Goodness, how she loved him too. She smiled at him, and he leaned toward her, putting the arm closer to her around her back and kissing her tenderly. They had always heard from couples of longer marriages that eventually the passion dies, that it’s not all the romance novels claim it is. They were happy that hadn’t happened to them, at least not yet. They pulled away, still looking into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you too,” Belle finally returned with a grin on her face. The pair smiled at each other, then both looked to their son in response to his cry for attention. Adam rocked him for a moment, then handed him to Belle when he noticed she was preparing to feed him once again. 

“I s’pose we should alert the staff of our evening plans then, hm?” Adam said, sitting up straight after placing the infant back in his wife’s arms. 

“Oh, yes I suppose we should tell people that we’re doing that,” Belle laughed. Adam smiled, standing up and kissing the top of her head. 

“I’ll come back soon.”

“Alright, we’ll be here,” Belle said, looking up at her husband with her brown eyes. Adam pressed a hand to her shoulder sweetly, then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

“Your highness,” the guard standing outside the door stated as he bowed. Adam tipped his head to him in acknowledgment. 

“Don’t let anyone in, I want her to rest,” Adam said, closing the door behind him as gently as he could. 

“Of course,” the guard said, nodding once more. The king then set off to find Lumiére so he could inform the Household of the evening’s plans. 

 

\----

 

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, the young princesses frolicked among the bushes and flowers, playing games with Sebastian and Xavier, Lumiére and Plumette’s boys. Though, it wasn’t so much all of them playing together as it was Sebastian and Juliette trying to keep up with Renée’s ever-changing imagination and little two-year-old Xavier bouncing on Colette’s hip, thoroughly entertained by the fast-moving children. 

“Come  _ on,  _ Juliette. You have to ride  _ faster  _ than that!” Renée groaned. Juliette was attempting to pretend-ride a horse along side Renée, but she simply didn’t know how to skip, or  _ gallop _ , as Father had taught Renée. “Sebastian, you’re the groomer for our horses,” Renée commanded, pretending to swing her leg off of her imaginary horse. 

“I can’t ride the horse?” Sebastian timidly asked, dropping his imaginary reins.

“No! Who will groom the horses if you are riding too?” Renée reasoned. Sebastian looked around, his eyes landing on his little brother. 

“Xavier can!” He exclaimed, pointing accusingly towards the toddler. 

“No, no,” Colette interjected. “Your mother says you lot play too rough with little Xavier,” the governess scolded at Sebastian. 

“We’ll be good!” The little boy tried to argue, but it was no use. Xavier was staying in Colette’s arms and he was stuck grooming the imaginary horses. 

Just then, Lumiére came outside, his usual grin widely spread on his face. Sebastian, upon seeing his father, took the opportunity to leave his post as the groomer.

“Papa!” the little boy called, leaving the princesses for his father, who had bent down and opened his arms to greet his son.

“ Mon chéri!” Lumiére said. “And how are you, my boy?” 

“We are playing horses,” Sebastian said as Lumiére stood and began walking toward Colette. 

“Horses! An excellent way to celebrate Juliette’s birthday, no?” The governess set the toddler on the ground, allowing him to run over and into Lumiére’s arms. “Ah, Xavier you are growing too fast!” The Head of Household then turned to the rest of the children. “You all are, actually,” he chuckled to himself. “Juliette, how did you like your incredible gift this morning, eh? A new brother!” 

“He’s very sleepy, and he cries…” the younger princess stated. Lumiére could only laugh at her observation. 

“This is true, but when he grows a bit older like Xavier here, you can teach him all the ways of being a good prince, hm?” Juliette smiled, thinking fondly of her little brother. 

“Is there something you needed, Lumiére?” Colette asked, stepping toward him. 

“Oh! Yes, thank you, Colette. I’ve come to tell you that the king and queen are having an intimate dinner this evening, so the princesses will need to be dressed, but apparently it is not completely formal. Do with that what you must,” the Advisor shrugged. 

“Thank you,” Colette curtsied. 

“Lovely,” Lumiére concluded, sweetly patting the cheek of his son and setting him on his feet. “I am off again, enjoy yourselves, mes garçons,” the advisor said in a singsong manner to his sons, who both smiled happily, waving him off. “Your highnesses,” he finally declared, giving a proper bow to the little royal ladies. Renée was happy to curtsy back in an almost proper way, while Juliette made her best effort and then waved. The Head of Household nodded his head to Colette before spinning on his heel and walking back to the palace, leaving the children to run amongst their imaginations once more. 

 

\----

 

“What do you think of my dress, mother? I chose it myself,” Renée said, showing off the periwinkle dress that Colette had dressed her with in preparation for the birthday dinner. Belle was sitting to the right of the head of the table, where Adam sat. 

“You look beautiful, darling! Quite a lovely color on you.” Renée took in the compliment, allowing it to fuel her already overflowing self assurance. “Come,” Belle said, pulling the chair next to her out from the table. “Take your seat next to me, Ren.” The princess did as her mother told and climbed into the chair, still fascinated by her dress. Juliette sat across from Belle, to Adam’s left. She knew this dinner was for her birthday, and she felt quite overwhelmed because of it. Her grandfather sat next to her, in that moment enthralled in conversation with his eldest grandchild about her very special periwinkle dress that she chose  _ all by herself _ . Luckily, for her at least, Sebastian was sitting next to her, and had no choice but to hear every story she had to say. Sebastian’s father sat next to him, and his mother across the table. Both of his parents chuckled at Renée’s over excitement. Xavier had long been asleep, and was being watched over by the newer governess of the castle, Louise. Next to Plumette was Mrs. Potts, who felt so touched to be invited to the king and queen’s family dinner. She wished her son, Chip, could be there, but he was seventeen now,  _ a man _ , as he would often tell her. Chip had many school chums he enjoyed spending time with, and often came back to the castle rather late because of it. Finally, at the opposite end of the table, sat Mr. Cogsworth. He, like Mrs. Potts, graciously accepted his invitation to this dinner earlier that day. Watching Adam grow up and change, quite drastically, and finally becoming the man his mother hoped he’d be gave Cogsworth such a sense of pride in his king. Everyone at that table had become family in some way or another, but they were all there together. Laughing, sharing stories, some true, and some more…  _ embellished,  _ as Lumiére put it. Regardless of what some of them have been through, they were family now. 

Adam stood up, a wine glass in his hand. The table simmered down to a quiet as their attention was drawn to the king. 

“I’m not one for saying long toasts, so I won’t. I’ll just say, Belle and I are very thankful that you all could gather with us to celebrate not only the birth of our son,” Adam’s eyes shifted to Juliette, he smiled at her. “But to celebrate Juliette’s fifth birthday, a rather exciting accomplishment,” the table guests chuckled. “To Juliette and Maurice.” He raised his glass, and the adults at the table raised theirs too. Renée lifted her glass of water, looking confident as ever. 

“To Juliette and Maurice,” the table cheerfully chimed. Adam grinned and sat down, placing his glass back on the table. Juliette could only smile and squirm in her seat, completely unsure of what to do with herself. Before she could hold back, she found herself sliding out of her chair and standing next to her father’s. Adam smiled, knowing what she wanted without words, and backed his seat out a bit for Juliette to climb to his lap. 

Immediately the dining hall became lively as ever. Renée saw an opportunity to steal Juliette’s seat, and she took it, hurdling her mother’s request to stay seated. Butlers paraded in like soldiers, holding dishes and beginning to serve the table guests. The members of staff who were seated had a surge of excitement, being the ones who were served instead of serving. Countless conversations erupted as the food arrived at the long dining table. The dinner was indeed an informal one, but this family wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“We must start making plans for the upcoming ball,” Cogsworth muttered to Lumiére as he began his second course. 

“Cogsworth, please, I have it all taken care of,” Lumiére reassured.

“We shall see about that. You’ve never planned an entire ball before, Lumiére, there’s much to be done.”

“Ahh, of course! Trust me, Cogsworth. Have I ever let you down?” Cogsworth just rolled his eyes, simply not having the time to read that entire list to Lumiére.

“It’s an important responsibility, especially because it is the first prince of the royal family,” Cogsworth began in his standard stuffy tone. Lumiére rolled his eyes and smiled, returning his focus to his food. “There will be many expectations. Much will be expected not only of the evening, but of you as well--” Cogsworth stopped talking when he realized Lumiére had begun a lengthy conversation with Mrs. Potts across the table. “Lumiére!” The advisor snapped away from Mrs. Potts and turned to his right. 

“Quoi! Cogsworth, mon ami, have some trust in me, eh? All will be well,” Lumiére patted Cogsworth’s arm that was resting on the table. 

“Oh, go easy on him, Henri, you’ve been preparing him for this for years now!” Mrs. Potts said, a cheery grin on her face. Cogsworth huffed, returning to his food. 

“He’s lucky I kept him as a servant boy at all,” he muttered, but Lumiére still heard.

“Lucky! You know I was the  _ finest _ servant boy in the castle,” Lumiére said, looking over to Plumette and winking at her. She chuckled, rolling her eyes lovingly at his excessive suave behavior. It shouldn’t still make her blush after all these years, but here she was, swooning over a simple wink from her husband. 

“Hardly,” Cogsworth retorted, maintaining his grumpy mentality. Lumiére knew Cogsworth far too well to take this tone seriously. It was a basic algorithm- the more grumpy Cogsworth was, the more appreciative he felt. This only applied to Lumiére, of course, who irritated Cogsworth to no end. This is how Lumiére knew how much old Cogsworth cared. It was rather sweet, really. 

“I’ll ask him,” Adam said to his wife before calling to Lumiére down the table. “Lumiére! Have you begun the plans for the ball in honor of the prince?” The advisor leaned in to look at Adam, chuckling a bit.

“Why yes, master, in fact, Cogsworth and I were just discussing that very event!”

“Plans are well underway, master,” Cogsworth stated.

“By me, of course,” Lumiére followed.

“Excellent! I’m sure it will go quite well.” Adam said, nodding to the pair at the end of the table and turning back to Belle. “See? I knew he’d take care of it.” 

“I’m sure he will. It’s just going to be a lot for him, don’t you think?”   
“Cogsworth with help him, it’ll be fine,” Adam shrugged, taking a bite of his meal. Belle nodded, trying to have a faith in Lumiére’s Head of Household abilities more like Adam’s than Cogsworth’s. The queen decided to change the subject, turning down the table.

“So, Mrs. Potts, what’s Chip up to?” 

“Oh, that boy is all over the place. I can’t seem to keep track of him when he’s with his friends. I hope you can excuse his absence here.”

“Of course!” Adam replied with a smile. “He’s a young man, has much adventuring to do.” 

The night carried on from there, each guest had tales about their families from the countryside, latest works of art, updates on all the new decorum of the foyer, and one very special periwinkle dress, of course. The royal ball to honor little Maurice was scheduled for his one month birthday, and there was much preparation that Lumiére indeed had to tend to. Much to Cogsworth’s accuracy, planning the ball to honor the monarch’s first prince since the king proved to be a challenge. There were mishaps with arranging the carriages, timing mix-ups with the royal families from the other european countries, decorations and music were all out of place, it all seemed as though the ball was heading for a disaster. But then, the day came. 

It was mid-afternoon, Lumiére had been up since before dawn to make sure the castle was more ready than she ever could be. Maids, butlers, and servant boys were hurrying all about the castle, moving this flower vase there and that painting over here. Dusting every shelf, pedestal, and mirror well over three times to look as pristine as possible. Lumiére often found himself standing in the middle of the foyer just watching the chaos of preparation occur around him. 

“Everything going well?” Cogsworth said suddenly behind Lumiére, making the advisor jump in place and turn around, clutching a hand to his chest.

“Cogsworth! Please!” The old man grinned, not even feeling guilty for seeing Lumiére under so much stress. The change of pace, yes, it did feel nice. 

“Relax, Lumiére. I’ve just come to say everything seems to be moving like clock-work. This should be an excellent ball.” Cogsworth folded his hands in front of him, cheerily watching what was happening around him. Lumiére had had the opposite of a cheery look, but the compliment from Cogsworth did make him smile. 

“Oh, well, thank you, mon ami.” He turned around, peering into the ballroom that still had scurrying maids infiltrating its general emptiness. “I learned from the best,” he gave a side smile. “Indeed, you did.” Cogsworth patted him on the arm and walked off toward the ballroom to investigate Lumiére’s work. The advisor just chuckled to himself, shaking his head as the man left him. He first looked at his pocket watch, knowing guests would be arriving any minute. Then he glanced up toward the west wing, hoping he’d taken all the stress of this evening from the royal family in order to ensure they would have the perfect night. 

 

\----

 

“Your highness,” a butler said after quietly entering a sitting room where Belle was reading a book. She immediately looked up at the the man addressing her. “His Royal Highness has requested your presence in the dressing room.” The queen furrowed her eyebrows for a moment of confusion but then chuckled at the notion of her husband needing help in the dressing room. She put the down book and promptly headed for him, thanking the butler while he bowed his head as she passed him.

In the dressing room, Belle found Adam facing a mirror looking rather distastefully at a yellow suit jacket he'd been dressed in by the ladies surrounding him at a respectful distance. The king immediately saw his wife in the reflection and turned to her happily. He spread out his arms for her to have full view of his attire. 

“Well? What do you think?” Belle stood there and tilted her head a little. 

“What do  _ you _ think?” She retorted with a smirk. The king dropped his arms to his sides and looked down at his clothes for a moment before returning his gaze to Belle who was slowly making her way toward him. 

“I don't think it looks good,” Adam stated. 

“I agree,” Belle admitted, chuckling a bit. She'd made her way to him and was inspecting the dull-shaded yellow jacket in all its unpleasant glory. The king was happy to hear her agreement and immediately turned toward the ladies who'd been dressing him. 

“See? This is why I called her here,” he turned back to her. “Thank you, Belle.” He smiled at her in triumph. The wardrobe ladies looked less pleased with themselves. Belle smiled and put a hand on Adam's cheek for a moment. “These ladies said I looked fine.” 

“Well,” Belle said, moving her hand to his shoulder to brush off some invisible lint. “You  _ do _ look fine. It's... well-made,” her fingers danced along his chest at the fine embroidery of the jacket. “Certainly looks royal enough,” she turned to the wardrobe ladies reassuringly. “But it's not him.” Adam smiled at this, but Belle didn't see. “Adam looks very good in blue, particularly,” the king laughed at that. 

“That's what I told them! But they said…” he gestured for the lady to repeat herself. 

“Well, with all due respect, ma'am, he wears blue at most all evening events. We thought to change things a bit.”

“Well that's perfectly alright! But, just... not yellow. While he does look dashing in blue, green also looks lovely on him. As does red, and even some shades of purple,” Belle leaned in a little as though Adam wouldn't hear. “But he doesn't like that color.”

“You know me all too well, my love.” Adam chuckled, taking Belle's hand in his. Belle looked up at him and agreed. 

“I do, yes. Now,” she turned to the women. “I would ask that you ladies dress my husband in a color more suited to his eye. You can trust his opinion,” she looked back at Adam. “He has very good taste.” The king winked at her, which made her blush only for a moment. “And you,” Belle said, putting a finger on her husband's chest. “Quit making a fuss over a jacket you're barely going to wear for four hours of your life.”

“You really think this ball will take four hours?” Adam questioned jokingly. Belle hit him on the arm and smiled, feeling ridiculously in love with him. 

“Now, I'm going to go see if the girls are ready. And while I'm away, I'll be wondering if anyone in this family is capable of getting dressed for an event on time besides myself.” Adam smirked at his wife's sarcasm. 

“Hm, I don't think you're going to like the conclusion you come to.” Belle smiled and kissed her husband before exiting the room. Adam watched her leave, smiling even after she'd left the room. 

“Well, you heard the lady. Blue it is!”

 

\----

 

After Belle left her husband to be properly dressed for the night, she went to go see if her daughters were more prepared. Right when she opened the door to her daughter’s room, Renèe came running for her. 

“Look mother! I've gotten dressed all by myself!” Belle bent down to be eye level with the little princess. 

“You look quite beautiful, Renèe! You’re getting very good at dressing yourself. Like a true lady.” Renèe beamed at this compliment, looking down at her dress to admire it again.

“Give her a twirl!” Colette called as she tied the bow of Juliette’s dress. The princess did just as Colette suggested, spinning several times to let the little skirt billow. Belle laughed and kissed her daughter's head when she finally stopped. 

“Are you excited for your first bell, my love?”

“Yes! It will be such fun! There'll be so many people and lots of food and music!” Renèe said, still toying with her skirt. 

“Right you are,” Belle said, smiling and standing up. She walked over to Colette who was still dressing Juliette. 

“Thank you for dressing them, Colette,” Belle said, coming up behind the governess. “And are you excited my darling?” Belle smiled at Juliette who was patiently waiting for Colette to finish dressing her. The young princess nodded happily. 

“Is there going to be dancing?” 

“Yes,” Belle laughed. “There will be plenty of dancing.” 

“Where's father?” Renèe ran up behind her mother. 

“He's getting ready, just like Juliette!” The little five year old smiled. 

“I'm all ready!” 

“Yes you are!” Colette picked the princess up off of the table she was sitting on and set her on the ground. Renèe immediately ran out of the door, and her little sister followed as fast as her legs could take her. 

“Thank you, Colette.” Belle glanced out the door and then back at the governess. “I hope those two tire themselves out now so they'll actually be calm this evening.”

“I'm sure they'll be perfectly behaved tonight, madame!” The two ladies began walking to the doorway, to keep an eye on the princesses. 

“Their father and I have been preparing them on how to act... I just hope they remember,” Belle smirked. “Is Maurice in his nursery?” Belle gestured to the room next door. 

“Yes, I left him asleep, Louise is watching him though.” Belle put a hand on Colette's arm.

“Wonderful,” she smiled. “I'm going to check on him, would you mind—” before the queen could finish, her elder daughter heard of her plans to visit the prince. 

“You're going to see Maurice?? I want to see him!”

“Me too!!” Juliette chimed in. 

“Now girls, your brother is asleep. Remember how important that is?” 

“We will be quiet!” Renèe demonstrated buttoning her mouth closed, followed by buttoning Juliette's mouth as well. This made Colette and Belle laugh. “Well, I guess they're joining me.” The princesses began over dramatically tip-toeing behind their mother toward the nursery. When she got to the door, she peaked her head in and made eye contact with Louise, who was quietly reading by a candle light. 

“Is he asleep?” Belle whispered. Louise nodded, closing the book and standing up. Belle nodded back and turned toward her daughters, giving them a warning look before slowly opening the door and walking over to the bassinet. 

There she found her one month old son, too precious for words, really. He had the smallest amount of bright blond hair on his head. And behind his sleepy eyelids, his brilliant blue eyes. Renèe was just tall enough to peer in and see her sleeping brother, but Juliette was not. She immediately reached for her mother to lift her, and Belle was quick to respond. The three royal ladies looked at the little prince, so loved without even knowing what love was yet. This whole evening was in honor of his arrival, and he’d sleep peacefully through the entire event, having sweet dreams while lords and ladies echoed his name throughout the castle.

It wasn't long before the girls lost interest. There's only so much a sleeping baby can do. Renèe turned back and headed out for the corridor where she knew she had full range to run around. Belle set her younger daughter down, knowing she'd run after her sister. Louise approached the bassinet, smiling at the baby boy. Belle kissed him on the head and then nodded at Louise, thanking her for watching over him. Louise bowed her head and curtsied. The queen then turned and headed for the corridor to try and corral the young princesses before the evening would begin.

 

\----

 

Belle was crouching down to once again fix Juliette's hair when Renèe exclaimed at the top of her little lungs, “father!” The queen turned to indeed find her husband almost strutting down the corridor toward his family. Both girls ran after him, Belle barely having time to complete Juliette's hair before she got away. Adam laughed as his daughters approached. He scooped up Juliette in his arm and Renèe immediately held his free hand. The three of them walked back to Belle who couldn’t help but smile as they strolled toward her. 

“Well?” Adam asked, letting Juliette slide down back on her feet. 

“Blue, very dashing indeed.” Belle said, walking closer to Adam and placing a hand on his arm. Their daughters had quickly lost interest in this interchange, and were fast to make it about them. 

“When are we going to the ball, father?” Adam looked down at his dear impatient daughters. He squatted down and pulled out his pocket watch to show them the time. 

“We still have a few minutes to spare, my dears. But, you see, the king and queen don't arrive until most of the guests already have. So we have to wait for them.”

“Well  _ I’m  _ not the king  _ or  _ the queen. So can I go now?” Complained Renèe, crossing her arms and trying to sound serious. This, of course, was an adorable attempt, and only made her parents chuckle. 

“I do see your point, however, this ball is to celebrate your brother! We must arrive together, yes?” Renèe thought long and hard about her father's suggestion. Juliette meanwhile had begun twirling about the hallway and watching her dress to see how big it would get. 

“I suppose that's okay.” Renèe said, finally coming to agreement with the king. “But why isn’t Maurice going to the ball then? If it’s about him!” 

“It’s just to celebrate his arrival, darling,” Belle said, stroking Renée’s hair. “He’s far too young for this sort of event.” 

“Not like me! I’m ready!” Renée exclaimed, putting her fists to her hips and standing proud. 

“You absolutely are,” Adam smiled, kissing the princess on her head and standing up again. The little seven year old giggled and turned around to go show her sister how to properly twirl in a dress. 

Adam looked over the balcony to see servants and butlers walking back and forth making last minute preparations. Guests were beginning to filter in slowly, Chapeau, along with younger servant boys, were taking their dress coats and wraps. The king then turned to Belle, who had joined him in overlooking the organized chaos. 

“Everything seems to be in order. I knew Lumiére would take care of everything.”

“It does look like it’ll be a lovely evening, I’m sure Cogsworth is very proud of him.”

“I imagine he is,” Adam said, grinning. “Is Maurice asleep?”

“Yes, the girls and I just went and visited him, he's completely passed out.”

“Ah, good.” Adam then turned to lean his back on the balcony so he could watch his daughters run back and forth. “Think they'll be able to handle tonight?” Belle mirrored his position. 

“I think so... well, I think Juliette will. Renèe might want to have one too many conversations,” Belle joked. 

“That’s very true,” Adam laughed. “She'll steal the crowd. They'll love her, I've no doubt.” Adam was still looking lovingly at his daughters, Belle's eyes shifted to him thoughtfully. 

“How old were you when you attended your first royal ball?”

“About Renèe's age, actually. My mother tried to keep me from these sort of events because my father would be so overbearing with his royal expectations of me. He thought attending the parties would be a good practice for when I became king.”

“Even at that age?” Adam nodded almost absentmindedly, still looking at the girls. 

“Oh yes. That was my father's goal, to prepare me to be the exact king he'd become. My mother tried to let me be a more normal child- as normal as growing up in the castle can be,” he joked. “But, then she became ill and... there wasn't much she could do to defy my father.” Belle put her hand on Adam's back, stroking it sweetly. Adam turned to her appreciatively and smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. 

“Master!” A familiar voice called up from the main foyer of the castle. The couple turned to find Lumiére grinning up at them. 

“Pardon my interruption, your highnesses, but the evening is soon to begin!” 

“Lumiére??” Renèe recognized his voice immediately. She ran to the balcony and squeezed between her parents, her sister followed of course. Both girls were too short for the balcony this time. Adam picked up Renèe by the waist to let her see over, and Belle picked up Juliette in her arms. The girls waved excitedly at Lumiére, who in turn smiled at the young princesses. 

"Good evening, your highnesses!" The advisor said, over exaggerating a bow to make them feel extra special. The princesses loved it, both gigging happily. Adam and Belle looked at each other, excited to share this royal ball with their daughters for the first time. The evening would go as expected, lots of laughter, dancing, and Renèe being a source of pure delight for all of the many royal guests. The night would end with both princesses far too tired to admit it, being carried upstairs by Colette. Belle and Adam would converse with all the lords, ladies, and diplomats that had arrived, having lively conversation. 

Then, once most all the guests had gone back to their castles, mansions, and palaces, Belle and Adam would be left in the ballroom that still looked as though far too many people had been in it at one time. They’d slow dance in each others arms, so incredibly happy with the life they were able to share with each other, not a single regret in mind. 


End file.
